Only once more
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: El Castaño Jadeaba con fuerza, sus gemidos acompañados con el nombre de Blaine salían de su boca haciendo que el moreno lo embistiera con mucha más rapidez... (One-Shot)./Rated: M


"_**No utilices el último capítulo de la vida de alguien para juzgarlo, porque su vida está llena de hermosas historias, triunfos, fracasos y éxitos que no importan sus problemas, lo importante son las vidas que ha cambiado y que era genuino" – Richard Monteith**_

_**R. I. P.**_

_**Cory Monteith**_

_**(1982-2013)**_

* * *

**Only once more.**

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Lemon, si te sientes ofendido por su descripción, abstente de continuar leyendo.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este One-Shot. Pido disculpas para quienes esperan las actualizaciones de los demás fics, pero es que estoy Bloqueada en este momento y bueno esta idea surgió cuando hace un par de días atrás vi en tumblr una imagen, (Donde se ve a Blaine tratando de convencer a su kurt de tener relaciones sexuales, pero este se niega porque tiene miedo). Y quería ver que tal me salía. Escribir un One-Shot basado en esa imagen.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**y**

**Gracias por leer!**

"No saben… lo que es hacerlo en un estacionamiento y luego estar a punto de ser descubiertos es muy excitante" decía Jeff en un susurro hacia a sus compañeros que reían bajito.

"Abram y yo lo hicimos en la casa de su primo, woowow fue tan emocionante" otro compañero dijo chocando las manos con Jeff.

Blaine estaba más que fastidiado al escuchar a los estúpidos de sus amigos hablar sin parar sobre sus malditas fantasías sexuales. Estaba demasiado aburrido y le era difícil concentrarse en su lectura.

"Blaine, tú y kurt… ¿Ya sellaron el trato?" el moreno alzo su mirada del libro de química del cual estaba leyendo y miro a thad seriamente.

"¿Te importa?"

"Solo quería saber…porque he estado observado que…" thad decidido callarse al ver la mirada enojada de su amigo y como no estarlo si estaba haciéndole unas preguntas tan incomodas que mejor decidió callarse.

"Pues que observador eres…" le dijo Blaine a thad con una mueca, de pronto escucho las risas de sus amigos decidiéndole que él era "Blaine Anderson" que había pasado con él, con el chico que podía tener a cualquiera en su cama que si acaso kurt, no le satisfacía sexualmente como los otros chicos o que si acaso kurt era muy nena para no abrirle las piernas, esto último que le dijo Liam, el moreno no pudo evitar soltarle un puñetazo, el chico cayo de la silla fuertemente hacia al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor, todos miraron a Blaine preocupados por su reacción, Trent rápidamente se acercó ayudar a Liam a levantarse. Que estaba más que avergonzado por que todos en la maldita clase habían visto que blaine le había soltado un golpe.

"Blaine…, solo… jugábamos ¡¿Estas Bien?!" le dijo Jeff preocupado.

Blaine no dijo nada, cerró su libro furiosamente, recogió su carpeta y salió de la clase sin decir una palabra e ignorando los llamados el señor Robinson.

"¿Dije algo malo?" les pregunto Liam, acariciándose levemente su mejilla.

Jeff se alzó de hombros.

* * *

Más tarde Blaine se encontraba pensativo en su habitación de Dalton, sobre lo que había sucedido en la clase de química, estaba un poco arrepentido por haberle pegado a Liam, pero es que no pudo evitar en fuércese al escucharlo referirse a kurt a su kurt como una nena. Odiaba que sus amigos siempre pensaran que kurt era una niña.

Tal vez y kurt era muy delicado y a veces podía ser un poco femenino pero eso no significaba que su kurt dejaría de ser un hombre y, él amaba a su kurt tal y como era, así que jamás iba a permitir que le faltaran al respeto, él siempre iba a protegerlo y cuidarlo de los demás eso se lo había prometido así mismo, siempre, Pero… por otro lado realmente lo que lo tenía pensativo y, lo que no podía sacar de su cabeza era cuando thad le había preguntado.

"_Blaine, tú y kurt… ¿Ya sellaron el trato?"_

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, y la verdad era que kurt y el nunca habían tenido nada de nada, bueno… se podría decir que lo habían intentado pero el miedo de kurt era demasiado raro al borde de cansarlo.

"¿Blaine que tal si me lastimas?"

"¿Tengo Miedo?"

"Necesito tiempo."

"No estoy seguro"

Las preguntas o las palabras de kurt lo frustraban siempre. No podía negar que deseaba al castaño con todas sus fuerzas y que había veces que se toqueteaba pensando en él, Sabia que no era lo mismo masturbarse a tener a kurt en sus brazos, pero él no quería obligarlo le había dado tiempo, lo respetaba y no tenían problemas con eso, pero ya estaba comenzando a Fastidiarse y más la vergüenza que sentía al saber que sus amigos se daban cuenta.

Blaine había estado con muchos chicos antes, pero solo lo hacía por diversión, cuando salía de fiesta con sus amigos, blaine por supuesto no necesitaba decirle aquel chico (Ejemplo) que se acostara con él, al contrario los chicos le rogaban por dormir con él, y blaine aceptaba sin ningún problema, sus días eran de fiesta, escaparse de Dalton y después regresar perdido con cada chico desconocido a su habitación, pero eso se había terminado y su amistad con sus amigos había cambiado, cuando blaine conoció a kurt.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en las escaleras de Dalton, todo hermoso y delicado, supo que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Blaine nunca se daba por vencido de conquistar al castaño que realmente le resultaba muy difícil que le diera el sí, ya que por la estúpida boca de trent, kurt se había enterado de sus andadas de antes.

Eso lastimo a kurt que ya no quería saber nada de blaine.

El moreno no se dio por vencido e hizo a kurt su novio (Casi a la fuerza) (?), mostrándole que esos rumores no eran ciertos (Aunque en el fondo supiera que era verdad) le dijo a kurt que él era un completo inexperto en todo esto, que jamás había tenido un novio.

kurt le creyó y termino diciéndole que si quería ser su novio.

Conforme pasaban los días, blaine visitaba a kurt todo el tiempo, se saltaba algunas clases para poder ver a su kurt, manejar de Westerville a Lima para verlo unos 20 minutos y después retirarse, esto a kurt no le gustaba nada, no le parecía que el moreno perdiera clases solo para venir a verlo en tan poco tiempo.

Kurt decidió contarle a su padre, sobre blaine, y sobre el esfuerzo que hacía para poder verlo, esto al principio le pareció bien a burt que solo se vieran poco, pero al ver a kurt triste decidió dejar a que blaine se quedara los fines de semana en su casa, claro en el sillón, decidió aceptar al moreno en su familia, además de ver que respetaba a su pequeño. Y que jamás lo lastimaría.

Esto a blaine le pareció muy bien, así vería más a kurt y pasaría más tiempo a su lado.

Los fines de semana que blaine se quedaba en casa de kurt a lo mucho que podían llegar eran a un par besos. Caricias leves, kurt no le dejaba tocarlo más allá de sus manos, era tan ridículo a veces que Blaine ya no sabía que más hacer que solo asentir.

No quería obligarlo, quería que kurt se sintiera cómodo pero…

Como le había dicho Liam.

Era Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Al día siguiente blaine se levantó muy temprano para ir a visitar a su castaño, era sábado así que necesitaba verlo ansiaba verlo de hecho, regularmente Blaine casi no visitaba a sus padres pues no tenía una buena relación con ellos, desde que el descaradamente dijo en el cumpleaños número 60 de su abuelo, que era Gay, fue cuando supo que su padre lo había desconoció como hijo y su abuelo como nieto diciéndole que era una vergüenza para la familia Anderson tener un hijo/Nieto Gay.

Así que bueno a Blaine no le interesaba lo que su familia pensara, él era Gay y no iba a cambiar solo para hacer sentir bien a su padre, o a su abuelo.

Blaine al menos no estaba completamente solo los fines de semana pues a veces se quedaba en Dalton con sus amigos o se quedaba con kurt, pero ahora no podía quedarse en Dalton, pues ahora no estaba muy bien con sus amigos después de lo que había pasado en clase.

* * *

"Blaine…" kurt no pudo evitar sonreír con demasiada alegría al ver a su novio parado en la puerta de su casa con un ramo de rosas blancas.

"Pensé que no vendrías" blaine negó con una sonrisa acercándose para darle un beso dulce, entregándole las rosas que había comprado para él.

"G-Gracias…!" susurro kurt con un leve sonrojo, mientras tomaba con una mano las hermosas rosas blancas que blaine le había traído, y con su otra mano tomaba la de blaine para guiarlo a la sala.

El moreno miro hacia todos lados esperando ver al señor hummel, a carole o incluso a Finn por ahí, noto la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de kurt, que solo pudo bajar su mirada apenado.

"Ellos no están, salieron a visitar a una de las hermanas de Carole y regresan la otra semana, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros." blaine abrió la boca para decir algo pero en cambio solo suspiro con tranquilidad al saber que estarían solos.

"¿Quieres un café?" pregunto kurt mientras agarraba un jarrón para poner la rosas ahí.

"No, gracias…" kurt asintió.

Blaine no sabía por qué estaba nervioso, jamás lo había estado o era porque lo estaba a punto de hacer…

Kurt noto la mirada nerviosa de su novio, que lo hizo preocuparse demasiado jamás lo había visto así.

"¿Blaine, pasa algo?"

"Kurt… yo… necesito decirte… que…"

_¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle?"_

Blaine se acercó a kurt quitándole el jarrón para dejarlo por ahí, agarro las manos de kurt para besarlas levemente, notando el hermoso rubor que comenzaba a formase en sus mejillas.

"Kurt… tu sabes que te respeto y todo pero… hay cosas que tú no te das cuenta que yo necesito"

Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos.

"¿Me estas dejando?"

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Blaine sin entender, de pronto vio como los ojos de krt comenzaban aguadarse que negó abrazándolo fuertemente.

"No, kurt yo jamás te dejaría ir… ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Es que... tú... Me estás diciendo que…."

"Kurt… eso no es lo que yo quiero decirte."

"¿Entonces…?"

kurt sintió las manos de Blaine pasearse por su cuerpo, para después abrazarlo, susurrándole cosas al oído y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, gimió al sentir sus manos por su cintura apretándolo levemente.

"Te deseo…"

"Te necesito."

"Necesito estar dentro de…" Esto último hizo que kurt se soltara de Blaine.

"N-no…"

"¿Por qué?"

"A un no estoy listo, yo… necesito tiempo, tú me prometiste dármelo"

Blaine no sabía por qué se sentía tan apenado, ¿Era porque kurt lo había rechazado? o ¿Por qué nadie lo había hecho?.

Miro a kurt por última vez antes de negar un poco para darse la vuelta e irse pero antes de que saliera escucho la voz de kurt.

"Lo siento…"

* * *

"¿Te rechazo?"

"Si quieres grítalo para que todo Dalton se entere Jeff" le dijo thad dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

"¡Auch!"

Blaine ignoro a su amigos, solo pudo salir al jardín para sacar una caja de cigarrillos que había comprado de regreso a Dalton, saco uno y lo prendió para después darle un calada.

"¿Puedo tomar uno?" pregunto le rubio que Blaine asintió entregándole la cajetilla.

"Así que… ¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Realmente les importa?"

"Somos tus amigos" le recordó Thad.

"Estoy seguro que no quiero ver a kurt, no ahora, necesito estar a solas… y pensar un poco"

"Yo no creo que eso sea necesario" Blaine rápidamente volteo, encontrándose con Liam que se acercaba a él, con Trent y Paul.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Perdón por lo sucedido en la clase de química, no volveré a dirigirme a kurt de esa forma." Blaine asintió, sacándolo levemente por sus labios el humo de su cigarrillo.

"Bien... creo que necesitas relajarte un poco y que más que ir a Scandals"

"¡Eso suena muy bien!" dijeron los chicos entusiasmados.

"No tengo ganas, pueden ir ustedes" dijo Blaine tirando el maldito cigarro que rápidamente Trent recogio, pues no quería que los descubrieran que fumaban, Blaine comenzó a caminar, seguido por sus amigos que no paraban de decirle que no fuera anticuado, que necesitaba sacar su frustración sexual en algún chico, al principió Blaine negó, no estaba dispuesto a engañar a kurt, jamás le haría algo así, pero… tampoco podía seguir esperándolo como decía liam.

Liam a veces podía ser un completamente imbécil pero tenía razón.

* * *

**Scandals**

Blaine solo reía al ver a sus amigos bailar ridículamente con ese par de chicos que se burlaban de ellos, definitivamente era bueno el haber aceptado salir a divertirse. Y ver las estupideces de sus compañeros. Y más tener a Eli besuqueándolo sin parar.

"¿Te diviertes Guapo?"

Blaine por su parte ya había tenido algunos encuentros con el chico, así que cada vez que podía llegar a visitar Scandals y claro si tenía buen humor llamaba a Eli, para poder encontrarse ahí, y divertirse un poco.

"Claro…." Le susurro al odio para después comenzar a besar su cuello.

"Pero si es Anderson" la inconfundible voz de santana se hizo presente.

Blaine miro a la chica "Estoy jodido" pensó.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

"Lady hummel, se siente culpable por que no pudo abrirte las piernas y tu aquí buscando quien lo haga" la latina le quito su bebida. Para después mandarle una mirada amenazadora al chico que el moreno tenia sentado en sus piernas.

"Tú no sabes nada…"

"Si, tienes razón yo no sé nada, es solo que… nunca te olvides que tienes kurt que es mil veces mejor que este." con esto santana se retiró con una chica dejándolo pensativo.

"Ella hablaba de tu novio, ¿Verdad?"

"Eli, estoy aquí para divertirme no para hablar de "Mi novio."

* * *

"Yo lo vi, estaba con un chico" kurt no estaba seguro de si creerle o no a Santana, pero al ver la mirada sincera de la latina algo le decía que era verdad.

Se tapó su boca, con ambos manos sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Kurt… yo sé que para ti perder tu virginidad es algo importante perderla con alguien al que amas, pero… ese alguien es Blaine es solo que… tienes que soltarte un poco."

"Yo tengo miedo…"

"¿Miedo a que?"

"No lo sé."

"Créeme y sé que viniendo de mi es raro, pero el _hobbit te ama y jamás te haría daño, es solo… te necesita supongo, y tú debes de quitarte ese estúpido miedo, porque lo único que ocasionaras es que Blaine se vaya de tu lado."_

_"Yo… no sé cómo hacer eso"_

_"Kurt, no necesitas clases, el sexo se da y ya, supongo de nuevo que Blaine te guiara en el camino, es obvio que lo hará y ya deja de hacerte esas preguntas, mejor arréglate o lo que sea que hagas pero quítate esa maldita pijama y ve a buscar a tu hombre que te necesita más que nada."_

_Kurt sonrió levemente ya que santana tenía razón, la miro una vez más antes de decirle._

_"Gracias"_

_Santana le guiño un ojo._

"_De nada"_

* * *

Más tarde kurt no sabía cómo, pero se encontraba en Dalton caminado por sus pasillos en busca de Blaine, había estado preguntando por él, pero no sabían nada del moreno ni siquiera había visto a sus amigos, eso a kurt le preocupaba, decidió buscarlo en el jardín de Dalton y si efectivamente el moreno se encontraba ¿fumando? Con sus amigos.

"¿Iremos esta noche de nuevo?"

"Yo quiero ir" dijo Blaine riendo un poco con Jeff.

"Esta dicho esta noche iremos a Scandals de nuevo" casi grito liam pero se calló al instante al ver a ¿Kurt? Parado observándolos tímidamente.

Pudo observar lo hermoso que era el ¿Novio? De Blaine.

"¿Qué demonios hacía en Dalton?"

"Blaine, tu novio está aquí" le dijo thad al moreno que seguía diciendo que se había divertido con Eli.

Blaine volteo con rapidez para ver a kurt parado en medio del jardín observándolo seriamente. Noto lo hermoso que se veía, tan perfecto como siempre.

Kurt vestía con esos malditos pantalones negros que tanto amaba, muy ajustados que delineaban a la perfección sus delgadas y largas piernas y levantaban su perfecto trasero.

"Kurt…"

El castaño se alzó de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Déjennos solos"

* * *

"Tú siempre me rechazas"

"Blaine…"

"No, kurt estoy cansado"

"¿tú ya no me amas?"

"Te amo, pero estoy molesto contigo"

Blaine se sintió mal al verlo llorar, pero es que realmente tenía que decirle a kurt como se sentía, miro a sus amigos que estaban según ellos escondidos detrás de los árboles, frunció el ceño.

"Deberías regresar a casa" le dijo Blaine con una mueca.

Kurt alzo su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos miel que lo observaban seriamente que negó.

"Yo no me quiero ir"

"Entonces disfrutaras de la compañía de Nick, ahora mismo lo llamo" le dijo seriamente para retirarse pero sintió la suave y cálida mano de kurt tomar la suya.

"Yo quiero estar contigo"

"Kurt…"

"Llévame a tu habitación."

"Solo una vez más…"

Blaine se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso kurt quería estar en su habitación?, no entendía del todo a que se refería ir?. O solo una vez más…

"Okey"

* * *

La puerta se cerró de tras de ellos con fuerza, blaine se acercó a kurt, rozando con sus dedos las comisuras de sus labios, Tímidamente sus labios se posaron en los del castaño, quien no dudo en responderle.

Blaine comenzó a besar suavemente su boca tratando de disfrutar cada roce de sus labios, su mano derecha se encargaba de sostener su cuerpo y acercarlo al suyo y con su mano izquierda recorrió la muy bien formada pierna del castaño hasta llegar a su cintura, kurt solo se encontraba prendido de su cuello, el moreno poco a poco recostó el fino cuerpo de su castaño en su cama, mientras recorría con sus labios su delicado y pálido cuello, kurt por su parte apretaba levemente los rizos de blaine cada vez que se aferraba a sus labios.

El beso comenzó a tomar intensidad toques, jadeos, gemidos, mordidas se hacían presentes en él; sin perder el beso, el moreno empezó desabrochar con rapidez la camisa del Castaño, que estaba tan entretenido en darle pequeño besitos alrededor de su cuello.

Blaine dejo al descubierto el pecho del castaño, y pellizcó con suavidad los pequeños Botones rosados de su Kurt quien se mordió los labios..., blaine aplicó sus labios en uno de los pequeños Botones y empezó a succionarlo hasta conseguir que se endureciera al máximo, doblando casi su tamaño... trabajó de igual manera en el otro delicioso Botón ... Kurt intentó reprimir sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios...y moviéndose un poco impaciente, cuando Blaine levantó la mirada para contemplar el rostro del castaño, esperando verlo ruborizado de placer vio que Kurt se había mordido los labios hasta hacerse sangre pero también que sus mejillas casi siempre pálidas estaban encendidas...

"¿Te lastimo?"

"N-no..." intento decir el castaño.

"kurt, eres tan hermoso... – dijo Blaine inclinándose sobre kurt quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y se estremecía al sentirlo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

El moreno estimulo nuevamente los sensibles pezones de su castaño, quien ésta vez se permitió dejar escapar un par de gemidos.

Blaine le dio un beso corto antes de bajar hacia a la altura de su cadera para poder desabrochar sus pantalones.

Comenzó a bajar el lentamente cierre del pantalón.

Sonrió notando el pequeño bulto de kurt.

Termino de quitarle los pantalones junto con sus bóxers, estaba tan feliz de poder ver el miembro de la persona que amaba y del cual había soñado tanto, fantaseando, todas las noches.

Cuando se dispuso a agacharse para lamer su miembro, kurt lo detuvo.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt… por favor... quiero hacerlo… déjame probarte" kurt no podía evitar sentir como su rubor crecía al escuchar a blaine hablarle así.

El moreno lamio desde el comienzo hasta la punta de su miembro haciendo que se estremeciera de placer, continuo lamiéndole pero… decidió tragárselo, lo tomo con una mano y lo metió en su boca succionándolo, mientras kurt no paraba de gemir.

El miembro de kurt para blaine era totalmente liso, no se veían venas, su glande tenía un color rosa claro y el moreno estaba tan excitado, que el castaño tenía la proporción perfecta entre largo y ancho, lo cual su miembro lo hacia que fuera irresistible.

Cuando kurt término en la boca de blaine este decidió limpiar el miembro de su kurt con toda su lengua, poco a poco comenzó a subir por su cuerpo lamiéndolo y besándolo hasta que llego a su cara dándole un apasionado beso e introduciéndole su lengua en su pequeña boca. Dándole a probar su propio sabor…

Blaine a un sin despegarse de la boca de kurt, abrió las piernas de este con delicadeza e introdujo un dedo en kurt, provocándole un terrible dolor e incomodidad...

"¿Te lastime de nuevo?"

"P-poco…" trato de decir el Castaño, blaine sonrió con dulzura y lo beso, metiendo el tercer dedo provocándole un dolor que era demasiado desconocido para kurt... que decidió tragarse el gemido no quería preocupar a blaine.

Blaine Retiro sus dedos fuera de kurt, el castaño por un momento se sentía realmente agradecido... por un instante pensó que todo habría terminado.

La verdad era que le dolía un poco.

"Kurt… mírame…, si te lastimo, tu solo dime… "le dijo Blaine que ya se encontraba embarrando lubricante alrededor de su miembro que estaba duro como una maldita roca. Que le dolía ya que pedía a gritos estar dentro de kurt, por más que blaine quisiera poder follarselo no podía simplemente comportarse como una bestia tenía que ser cuidadoso y un poco dulce con kurt para que confiara y así accediera a él. Cada que tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

Y

Lo más importante que no tuviera miedo.

El moreno empezó a introducir su miembro con lentitud, espero a que kurt se acostumbrara... pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que me comenzara a embestirlo.

A Kurt Realmente le dolía pero a la vez... ¿Le estaba gustando?... si, debía admitirlo, kurt al ver a blaine de esa manera lo excitaba... aunque no le gustaba  
que fuera un poco brusco. Comenzaba a sentir un leve placer…

Empezó a gustarle y comenzó a mover sus caderas para ayudarle a que las embestidas fuesen más rápidas...

El Castaño Jadeaba con fuerza, sus gemidos acompañados con el nombre de Blaine salían de su boca haciendo que el moreno lo embistiera con mucha más rapidez...

Blaine dirigió una mano al miembro del castaño para empezar a darle atención, mientras lo seguía embistiendo.

kurt hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando visible su cuello, que blaine no dudó en atacar, dándole mordidas y lamidas...

Blaine dio un par de embestida más fuertes, de pronto soltó un gemido ahogado cuando termino de derramar su esencia en el interior de su kurt. Se desplomaron cansados sobre la cama con sus respiraciones entrecortadas...

Kurt dejo escapar un par de lágrimas.

Blaine lo noto y se sintió mal.

"No quise obligarte… yo…"

"Te amo, Blaine…" dijo kurt con acariciándole levemente su mejilla.

"Te amo, Kurt"

Y con eso último unieron sus labios, en un cálido beso lleno de ternura, para después quedarse totalmente dormidos, abrazados...

**Nota: Pido disculpas por los errores que pueda llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, Nos leemos. =)**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor _


End file.
